Mishaps with Mistletoe
by Write-To-You
Summary: A collection of drabbles circulating around my favorite pairings and mistletoe. Starring Shirbert, Winnara, Lexwell, Olicity, Snowbarry, and more (which basically means 1: All my ships, and 2: Give me prompts)
1. Anne and Gilbert

**Author's Note: I have been terrible about writing Christmas fanfictions! It only comes once a year, and here I am almost missing it. Well, it is never too late. First up, Anne and Gilbert.**

"Swept off her feet by a handsome stranger, dancing, no, _floating_ through the midnight ball," Anne murmured as she walked over the bridge that spanned the Lake of Shinning waters towards Jane Andrew's Christmas party. Then she shook her head. "No handsome stranger to sweep me off my feet tonight. Just old chums."

Continuing her walk, she soon arrived at the Andrew's homestead. She walked up the steps and opened the door, a collision of noise, colors and sounds immediately hitting her.

She quickly spotted Diana, and hurriedly walked over. Then she realized she was with Fred, and they were _kissing_. Not wanting to be caught interrupting that, she quickly turned in search of another kindred spirit. Instead she found Gilbert.

"Mrs. Shirly!" He exclaimed. "Fancy bumping into you here this evening."

"Well, Mr. Blyth, when someone is in a room with you, no matter how crowded, you do have a possibility of bumping into them."

Gilbert smiled at Anne. "Well, whatever the reason, logic or Providence, shall we make something of it?"

Anne eyed Gilbert warily, "How so?"

The young man held out his hand, "A dance, Mrs. Shirly?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, nobody's dancing yet."

"I can change that. Wait right here." He walked off.

"No, Gil, don't!" The young redhead called halfheartedly after him. She _did_ want to dance with him, she just didn't want herself to. Anne huffed in frustration, but stayed where she was. A moment later, music started up, and a few people started dancing.

"Well there we go." Gilbert said, coming out of the crowd. "Now, shall we dance?"

Anne shrugged. "I suppose, but only because I'm sure I won't get a moments peace from you if I refuse." She took his outstretched hand, and let him drag her away, into a less peopled area.

Gilbert placed one hand on he shoulder, and another on her back. Anne did the same, but with opposite hands. She looked up into Gilbert's familiar face, and sighed. Maybe it wasn't the "handsome stranger" she had wanted to sweep her off her feet, but he wasn't the worst she could get. Or, so she tried to convince herself. Secretly, she thought Gilbert better that any handsome stranger.

After dancing for a bit, Josie Pie just had to walk up. Anne stopped dancing, and went stiff, dropping her hands. Gilbert, to Anne's consternation, did not.

"Oh my, what have we here?" Said Josie in her annoying, high voice.

"Why, we have a blond haired pig! Gil, isn't that the oddest thing that you have _ever_ seen?" Anne commented scathingly. Gilbert lips twitched, and he poked Anne in the ribs. Josie flushed.

"Yes, that was a very good self description, except for the small matter of the hair color. Unfortunately for you, you are not blessed with blond hair, instead cursed with being a redhead."

Gilbert felt the temper rising in Anne, and he gently rubbed his hand on her shoulder, finally dropping the other hand at her waist. Anne's breathing increased, and her face began to turn nearly as red as her hair. Then Josie made it worse.

"Oh, would you look at that!" She chirped. "Mistletoe! And it's right above the two of you. Gilly, I'm so sorry for you. How unlucky to have to kiss her!"

Now it was Gilbert's turn to get angry. "More like lucky! I'd much rather kiss Anne that a cow like you."

"Gilbert Blyth don't you dare!" Anne hissed.

"Unfortunately, you have to." Josie said. "Hey, everyone, look! Gilbert and Anne are under the mistletoe!" Everyone turning to look.

"Oh, my, look. How disgraceful. I should have known that nothing good would come of putting that mistletoe up." Mrs. Lynde said to Marilla.

"Hush, now." Marilla responded sternly. "Don't make it worse for poor Anne."

"Come now Anne!" Called Diana from the muttering crowd. "Kiss him!" 'Poor Anne' indeed. Eyes huge, white as a sheet, she looked from one face to another. She shook her head. "No..."

"Come now Anne. It won't be so bad."

"Gil, no, I don't want my first kiss with you to be like this. Please don't." Then she leaned in closer. The crowd waited with bated breath. Would she do it? Instead of kissing him, Anne whispered, "Meet me on the bridge over the pond in a bit. Try to slip away. Don't forget." Gilbert nodded. Then Anne pulled away and fled.

After managing to get away from a disappointed crowd and a worried Marilla, Gilbert walked quickly to the pond where just that evening Anne had been fantasizing about the Midnight Ball.

Anne was there, blue dress with fashionably puffed sleeves floating, and red hair flowing away from her head, looking for all the world like a otherworldly Goddess.

"Anne- I'm sorry about what happened. But you shouldn't have just ran out on me."

"Oh, Gil, I told you, I couldn't do it then. Not in front of all those people!" Instead of answering, Gilbert took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

 **Author's Note: Did you guys know that they are my favorite pairing of all time? 100 out of 100 all the way. REVEIW!**


	2. Kara and Winn

**Author's Note: So yeah, another chapter like 2 seconds after the first. But Christmas-time is coming to an end, and I have many pairings that I want to cover, so I had to :)**

Cat Grants Christmas party had been all Kara's idea, though, expectedly, Cat took the praise for it. It was a huge success, the party of the year. And what made it all the better was the mistletoe.

The mistletoe was strung in random placed around the room, just waiting for a couple to land under it. Already there had been a few pairs to be caught under it's green and red spell, forcing the couple to kiss each other in front of everyone.

Winn was staying far, _far_ , away from any green plant. The truth was, he wouldn't mind landing under it with a certain somebody... but only her. And he honestly didn't think that would happen. So he stood in a corner, waiting for Kara to get there, maybe, maybe possibly hoping to be able to dance with her.

Kara did eventually get there, dressed in a pale purple strapless dress, her hair down.

Winn immediately strode over to her. "You look beautiful." He murmured.

"Thank you Winn." Kara blushed.

"Want to dance?" Asked Winn anxiously.

"Sure!" Winn pulled her towards him, staring into her pretty blue eyes. They swayed to the music, and Winn spun Kara around, making her giggle.

They danced for a bit longer, until something caught Winn's eyes. A small green plant, hanging evilly from the celling. He gently steered Kara towards in, and stopped, pointing upward, "Mistletoe." Kara looked up too, then down at her high heeled feet.

Winn gently tilted her head back up to look at him, "May I?" He asked, finding his hands shaking.

Kara nodded. Winn tilted his head and gently kissed her lips. He smiled, feeling her do the same. Winn pulled away. Kara's eyes bugged out slightly, and Winn glanced around them to see why.

A small crowd, including James, and even worse, Cat, had gathered. James looked slightly disappointed. Cat turned to a man beside her and held out her hand and he put some money into it.

"Kara, I think people were betting on when I would finally kiss you." Winn whispered so just she could hear.

Kara suppressed a laugh. With mock seriousness she said, "Then let's give them a real show." Winn's eyes widened in surprise as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her...

 **Author's Note: There ya have it. Tell me what you think, what you want, what you thought of Supergirl's episode 10 trailer, and anything else of interest in the comments.**


	3. Barry and Caitlin

**Author's Note: Just to take a little break from Snowbarry: Season 1.**

Barry liked parties. He liked music, and hanging out with his friends (especially a certain, brunet doctor), and he liked dancing. He wasn't big on the crowds, or on how some sort of villain and/or meta happened to crash the party _every time_ , but, overall, he really did like parties.

Speaking of bad guys one still hadn't show up. Normally, that would be great. But this time they were there _for_ the bad guy. It was a undercover mission; one of the first in Team Flash history. And it was to a Christmas party

And of course Cisco would suggest Barry and Caitlin posing as an undercover couple on their undercover mission. Said with a wink in Barry's direction, and an innocent smile in Harry's, he had gotten his way.

Not that Barry was against going as a couple with Caitlin. It was certainly less uncomfortable then it would have been with Iris, because of their history of dancing around each other before _finally_ moving on. It was by _far_ less awkward that if he had gone with _Cisco_ , but that probably would have drawn more attention then they wanted to themselves. And Cisco probably wouldn't have suggested it. _Hopefully._

The problem was, Caitlin was attracting just as much, maybe more, looks then he and Cisco posing as a couple would have. She was radiant and smiling and beautiful, and Barry (as well as many other guys), couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had already refused quite a few dance invitations, and if Barry had been in any other situation he would have been pleased.

But he knew that it was just so that they could stick together through the mission. He aloud himself, however, one shining moment of fantasy where they were a couple, and they were dancing the night away as two normal adults, laughing, and talking, and kissing, and refusing to dance with anyone else.

Caitlin elbowed him. "Barry, are you even hearing what I'm saying?"

"What?" He squeaked, his face going red. "What- no, you were saying something?"

She rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. "I was just saying that I think that we need to give up on our meta friend tonight." She checked her watch. "It's 11:45, and, honestly, I'm getting tired. If they haven't shown up by now, I don't think they're going to."

Barry sighed. "Yeah, probably not."

Another man approached Caitlin with a broad smile. "Hi! I couldn't help but notice the dress from all the way across the dance floor. It's beautiful."

Caitlin looked down in surprise at the dark purple folds of her gown. "Oh, thank you."

"I was wondering if you would do me the honer of dancing with me." The man smiled again, ignoring Barry.

Caitlin looked flustered, in a way that Barry had only ever seen himself make her. She glanced at him, and took his stoic expression as a go ahead. "I would like that, thank you."

And before Barry could say a thing, the man was spinning her on to the dance floor. She was laughing with him, smiling up into his face, and Barry felt his hands clench into two very tight fists. No man was aloud to take Caitlin- _his_ Caitlin- and make her laugh like that. 

When they stopped, the man glanced up. "Hey, look. It's mistletoe."

Caitlin stopped smiling and immediately began to stutter, trying to pull away. Instead of letting her, the stranger leaned down.

Barry moved without thinking. He showed the man out of the way, and slammed his mouth on top of Caitlin's.

She gasped. "Barry!" But then she let herself go, and kissed him right back.

The man who had been rudely tossed away from his dance partner glanced over at the bowl of punch, wondering if it was normal to see speedsters take the form of men in black suits.

 **Author's Note: That was fun :) I'm thinking I'll either do Lexwell or Olicity next.. I'll have to see what grabs me more.**


	4. Max and Alex

**Author's Note: Here's another one! I'm trying to do one a day, so I can fit them all in before Christmas :) Maybe Olicity tomorrow? I also want to do Karamel, ColdCanary and 10Rose. Any others you want me to cover?**

"Didn't expect to see you here." Max leaned against the wall, and only Alex's agent trained kept her from jumping in surprise.

"Why?" She rejoined. "Because this is a party where only rich snobs are invited?"

Max laughed softly. "Partially that. Partially because I saw you spending Christmas Eve with your family."

Alex tilted her head toward him in a slight nod. "Fair. In truth, I'm on a mission for the DEO. Cadmus has sent out another message, and we thought that their next strike could be here. So I came to keep watch out."

"I didn't know you cared." Came the teasing response. Alex rolled her eyes. "While you're waiting," Max continued, holding out his hand invitingly. "Care to dance?"

She considered for a moment. "Why not." He looked surprised, but didn't comment as she took his hand and let her lead him off.

They danced in companionable silence for a moment. It was a silence that Alex was only able to achieve with a few people. She was surprised, though, really, not too much, that Max was one of them.

He did, eventually, break the silence. "Have any plans for Christmas?"

"My mother is coming, and Kara invited her new boyfriend, Mon-El. And I'm sure James and Winn will show up. Winn always seems to know where the best food is." She shook her head in fond amusement that the thought of the man that had recently become her friend. "I'd invite you, but I don't know how Kara would take it. Or Winn, for that matter. He might get too excited and explode."

Max gave a real laugh this time, but his eyes were serious. "You'll be the odd one out."

She blinked. "Was that you hinting at me to invite you?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Oh, so we're being cryptic, are we?" She teased, gratefully falling back into their usual banter after the unusual moment of seriousness. Max smiled, but his eyes wasn't in it. He didn't respond.

They danced for awhile longer, again in silence, though this one was slightly more uncomfortable. Alex wouldn't go so far to say _awkward_ , exactly... but there was something off in the stiff way that Max held himself, hands on her hips.

"Are you ok?" She wasn't good at keeping silences.

"What?" He frowned. "I'm fine."

"Ok." She didn't press him. If he wanted to tell her what was up with him, he would.

He did. "It's just that I- I don't actually have anyone to celebrate Christmas with. You know, genius never takes a break and all that." Max was trying to make light of the situation, she could tell.

"No family?" Alex regretted saying it immediately after she did, and quickly covered up. "Friends? Staff, even?"

"My staff spend the holiday at home." Now he leaned foreword, lip just brushing the shell of her ear as he spoke. "And you, Agent Danvers, are my only friend."

She shivered, and pulled away a little bit. "Well... if you put it like that... I guess my sister wouldn't mind too much."

Max started to smile. "Was that an invitation I just heard?"

"Don't push your luck Max."

She gasped as he leaned down and kissed her. It was completely out of the blue, but Alex didn't even think about pulling away. Instead, she kissed him back, quite hard.

When he pulled away, he pointed at the ceiling. "There was mistletoe."

She hit him in the arm.

 **Author's Note: Ahh, I forgot how much I loved them. I watched a few of their scenes before this, trying to get in character, and I realized just how much I miss them on Supergirl :( I'm cool with Alex being gay but... still... They were an OTP...**


	5. Sara and Snart

**Author's Note: You guys remember this fanfic? That's right, it's back! And with so many more ships to write! A whole new year... a whole new 4 seasons (all different shows, obviously XD)... a whole new slew of ships...**

"Sara, don't come out here." Leonard Snart was standing outside her closed door. He sounded alarmed, which worried her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sara leapt her feet and grabbed her knife.

Snart didn't respond for a long moment. "Someone's... someone's put up Christmas decorations overnight."

Eyebrow raised, Sara shoved open the door, knocking it into Leonard. She wrinkled her nose at what she saw. "That is truly awful." There were red and green streamers everywhere, and Sara could see Christmas trees scattered throughout the ship.

"I know." Snart leaned against the wall. "Now, are we thinking it's Rip? Or Ray?"

Sara tilted her head thoughtfully, trying not to smile. "Judging by the amounts of the streamers? I'd go with Ray. Rip is too cheap to get all of these."

"Fair point." Leonard smirked.

Jax came out of his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What happened? It looks like Christmas threw up."

Sara snorted with laughter and Jax grinned. Leonard rolled his eyes. "While that's a very lovely mental image and all, what are we going to do about this?"

"Of course we're keeping them up!" Came a familiar, peppy voice. Ray Palmer bounced down the hallway, wearing a santa hat and a big green sweater with a reindeer on it. "And I even got you guys Christmas sweaters!"

It took a bit (well, a lot) of convincing, but eventually Ray had passed out his sweaters and the whole team was wearing them. Even Mick, with a grumble or annoyance, shoved on his large, red sweater with a stitching of a fire on it.

Snart had one with a poler bear ("Very funny, Raymond") on it, and Sara's was green, two long tassels with pompoms hanging down the front.

Snart wondered how it was possible that she could wear such an awful, sparkly sweater and still look cute.

Sara accepted a Santa hat that matched Ray's and pleaded with Stein to make eggnog. When Leonard raised his eyebrow at her enthusiasm she turned a bit red. "Look, I don't like streamers but I _do_ like Christmas." She huffed, crossing her arms. "And the last few times it came around I was either possessed or dead."

Leonard smirked and shook his head. "Not saying a word, Lance."

Stein had finished the eggnog and was placing it on the table when Ray came into the room. He had added to his Christmas paraphernalia by draping actually Christmas lights around his neck.

Sara walked in behind him, and leaned against the doorway. It wasn't long before Snart appeared as well, holding a mug of hot chocolate with dozens of mini marshmallows and muttering under his breath about how much he hated Christmas music.

He had just squeezed past Sara to get inside the room when Ray let out a cry. "Stop right there!"

Snart stopped moving, looking annoying. "What now?"

Ray grinned and pointed. "Mistletoe..." He said in a sing-song voice.

Sara straightened up. Leonard look above him slowly, and sighed. Sure enough, there was mistletoe hanging above his and Sara's heads.

"You gotta kiss her, Snart." Ray said with glee.

"Yeah, Snart." Sara said in a more teasing, I-bet-you-won't type of tone that immediately made him want to prove her wrong. "You've gotta kiss me."

Leonard felt his palms starting to sweat. He carefully placed his hot cocoa down on the table and cleared his throat. Sara watched him expectantly, and he cleared his throat again.

After they had been watching each other for what felt like an eternity, Sara let out a sigh and grasped him by the front of his Christmas sweater. "You take too long." She muttered, and pressed his lips against his.

Stein cleared his throat. Ray let out a cheer. Sara smiled and just kept kissing him.

And Leonard? He kissed her back.

 **Author's Note: Helllooooo cheesy ending...**

 **ANYWAY, tell me who you want to see a drabble off in the comments below!**


	6. Caitlin and Julian

**Author's Note: If you didn't see this chapter coming, then I think you need to read some more of my fics XD**

HR set up the biggest holiday extravaganza of all time in the STAR Labs speedster room. Cisco was the first to arrive and nearly hit his head against the wall in frustration. "HR! What did I tell you about decorating STAR Labs?"

HR walked into the room, humming and holding a large cup of hot chocolate with a mountainous pile of whipped cream on top. "Uh... that I should do it more often?"

"No." Cisco groaned. "I said that it _needs to stop_."

"Oh." HR smiled widely. "Ok."

He turned and walked back out of the room, leaving Cisco to wonder if it was even possible to get through to that man.

Caitlin and Julian walked in next within the span of a few minutes. Caitlin looked around the room and then to Cisco. "He _is_ going to clean this up, correct?"

Cisco rolled his eyes. "Well, _I'm_ not gonna do it."

"Have some Christmas spirit, you two." Julian scolded, smiling around at the decorations. "If HR wants to decorate it doesn't _hurt_ does it?"

At that moment, Barry came flashing into the Speedster Lab. He immediately slipped on some tinsel left lying on the floor, bounced of the tree, and got tangled in the Christmas lights.

"What the-?"

Julian sighed. "I take it back."

Caitlin echoed his sigh and moved toward Barry to help untangle him, but Cisco, closer to their entrapped friend, waved her off and went himself.

"How you manage to get yourself into these situations is beyond me." He muttered, unwrapped a string of lights from around Barry's ankle.

"Maybe that'll teach you to stop running everywhere." Julian grumbled, crossing his arms and looking over at Caitlin for support. "Do you know how much time during a day we waste picking up papers?"

Barry expression morphed from discombobulated to a mix between defensive and affronted. "It's not my fault you don't use paper weights!"

Caitlin's mouth pinched in obvious disagreement of who's fault it was. Barry knew that expression, and quickly looked for a subject change. He found one above Caitlin and Julian's heads.

"Mistletoe!"

"Pardon?" Julian asked, confused, as Caitlin looked above them.

Even after he kissed her quite soundly on the lips, which Cisco let out a loud catcall and Barry smirked, both of their faces were as red as the berries on the mistletoe above them.

 **Author's Note: If only...**

 **Oh, and who else thought 4x09 was an** ** _amazing_** **Caitlin arc?!**


	7. Jesse and Wally

**Author's Note: Even though they are not together anymore ( :( ) I still can't stop loving them. #QuickWestWillLive!**

Jesse and Harry came from Earth 2 to visit for Christmas.

Wally was overjoyed to see his best friend/crush hop through the breach with her hair in a bun, wearing a pretty velvet Christmas dress.

"Jesse!" he cried, giving her an awkward hug.

She patted his shoulder, smiling shyly, "Hey, Wally. Merry Christmas."

He was broken out of the trance of her eyes by another figured stepping through the breach. Harry gave him a disapproving look and Wally quickly made the space between him and Jesse about a foot wider.

Barry, Cisco and Caitlin gave both of the newcomers hugs, and Joe took care of handing them both cups of alcoholic eggnog. Harry took at least half of his glass in one sip and then wandered over to go argue with Cisco about something.

Just a normal Christmas at the West's house. Normal conversation. Normal interactions. Normal decorations.

Actually... there was one difference. One difference that Jesse Quick picked up on, and decided to use to her advantage.

She wandered over to a specific spot in the room, covertly checked to see that Wally was watching, and dropped her mug.

In a flash, Wally had raced across the room and grabbed it, just before it hit the floor. Jesse let out a partially-legit sigh of relief, not having actually wanted the cup to shatter.

"Thanks, Wally," she breathed, sending him a _whoops!_ face and taking the mug back.

"No problem," Wally shrugged, looking pleased with himself.

Jesse smiled. She had him right where she wanted him.

One finger pointed upward, eyebrows raising, "Mistletoe..."

Wally gave her a smirky sort of grin, "You dropped that mug on purpose, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jesse grinned, and kissed him.

 **Author's Note: When you find out that there should be a comma instead of a period at the end of a quote... among other grammatical mistakes that I have written of** ** _thousands_** **of pages of fanfiction over the past three years... : |**


	8. Sherlock and John

**Author's Note: HOW IS IT ALREADY THE 23? Where the heck has the tim gone?!**

 **You guys may be thinking: Um, Write-To-You... why are you writing John and Sherlock? Since when do you write about them?**

 **Weeeell, the truth is I started watching Sherlock a couple of weeks ago and have written 8 different drabbles about them already. If this gets a good reaction, I will TOTALLY post them! Actually, I probably will anyway, I'll just post them** ** _faster_** **if it gets a good reaction.**

Christmas Spirit wasn't Sherlock's thing. Actually, Sherlock just wasn't a "Christmas Person" as a whole. He sneezed around Christmas trees, didn't like most sugar or gingerbread cookies, and Christmas carols made him so annoyed that he actually threw John's stereo out the window.

That last one didn't go over so well with John when he came home.

The only thing Sherlock _did_ like was getting gifts. Not so much the gifts themselves—those were mostly dull and would really just take up space. But he liked figuring out what was inside each package under the fake tree John had forced into 221b.

John hated it, "Part of Christmas is the surprise, Sherlock!" he protested when Sherlock stared at his gift for three minutes and figured out it was a new scarf, "Now there's going to be no excitement left when you wake up on Christmas morning to open your gift!"

"Well, I don't know what color it is," Sherlock protested, feeling the smallest amounts of guilt creep into his brain at the disappointed look on John's face.

John huffed, but then made up his mind. He was going to surprise Sherlock on Christmas if it was the last thing he did.

Which it might be, because Sherlock Holmes was probably the worlds hardest person to surprise.

As John laid in bed that night, he thought he might just have an idea. It was risky. It might actually ruin Christmas. But it could also make it the best one yet.

John decided to take the risk. Hopefully it would be worth it.

On Christmas morning he woke up and threw on a green reindeer sweater he had purchased along with Sherlock's scarf to avoid suspicion. Not that it had done any good—Sherlock had figured it out anyway.

"Happy Christmas, Sherlock," John said with a smile when he found Sherlock already downstairs, drinking his morning cup of coffee.

"Morning, John," Sherlock responded, barely looking up from his paper.

John raised his eyebrow, "Not feeling the Christmas spirit, are we?"

"What's the point?" Sherlock asked moodily, tossing his paper aside, "Just another day. Humans just happened to make the decision to spend money and make annoying music on said day."

John's eyebrows went up higher, "That's really what Christmas is to you? Not a celebration? Not even a time to take with the people you care about?"

"I don't care about people," Sherlock grumbled, but he looked a little chagrined.

"Well, I do," John huffed, grabbing the wrapped present from under the tree and throwing it at his friend, "I care about you. So Happy Christmas, Sherlock Holmes. And if you'd rather the money then the gift I can give you the receipt."

He stomped over to his chair, making a big show of grumpiness.

Sherlock opened up the wrapping paper and dug around inside the package for his scarf. While he wasn't paying attention, John reached in the pocket of his sweater and pulled something out. He grinned at it. If this wouldn't surprise Sherlock he didn't know what would.

"Thank you for the scarf, John," Sherlock said automatically, smiling slightly at the soft, dark blue scarf lying in the wrapping paper.

"Welcome," John said, standing up and walking over. His hands were shaking just a little as he held what had been in his pocket over Sherlock's head.

Sherlock glanced up, raised his eyebrow, and turned a little red, "Thats... that's mistletoe."

"Indeed," John agreed.

Sherlock swallowed, glancing up at him, "Did you know that when mistletoe started couples had kiss once for every berry on the mistletoe and could only stop until they were gone?" he babbled as John's face came closer, "John? John what are you do-"

John kissed him.

Sherlock let out a little half-gasp-half-whimper and kissed John back.

The mistletoe fell to the floor, its job done.

 **Author's Note: AAAAh they are legit my favorite couple ever.**

 **Even in 8 drabbels that actually the first time I've had them kiss. I dunno- maybe I just friend-ship them or something but I don't even need them to kiss. I just need them to keep being exactly how they are. Johnlock is seriously the best part of Sherlock the show :)**


End file.
